Take me away
by musegurl18
Summary: Kagome has been in a mental hospital from hurt and betrayal. Who other than Sesshomaru could come and help her? k/S
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 take me away  
  
Warning~ umm. none at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Inu Yasha or the song.  
  
Italics ~ is a song Oh this takes place in modern times only there are still demons and miko around.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky through a small window in her room. She hated her life. Why did these people keep her here? If she wanted to die she should have that right. But instead she was stuck in the white prison with its white walls, white furniture, and the white clothing. They called this a place for the mentally sick. But it was nothing more than a prison. Looking back up at the sky Kagome saw some sparrows flying around. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she started to remember her past.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;Flash back;;;;;;; "Mommy what kind of bird is that?" asked a small girl no younger than eight. A beautiful middle aged woman with a baby in her hands looked down at her daughter and said. "Why Kagome those are sparrows. Testing the word Kagome again spoke to her mother. "S sp.. Sparrow! I want a sparrow mommy can I have one?" The woman spoke again. "No dear sparrows are like you, they are free and wild they aren't made to be pets."  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; end;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Humph I am not free mother I am not like a sparrow at all I am a caged bird. Looking through her window she saw a red fox. Kagome was surprised to see one come so close to a place where humans where. Kagome reached out to touch the glass but then a blue volt went through her hand. Ah yes she had forgotten that the hospital had put spells around her room so she could not use her powers to escape. But she shunned her power. She was supposedly one of the strongest miko ever and yet it had not helped save her or her family. It in fact had ruined her.  
  
:::::::::::::; Flash back ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Now Kagome I have received your power scores and they say you have enough power in you to be a wonderful miko. I asked the town miko to train you in the ways of the miko. A now seventeen year old Kagome looked up at her mom and said. "Aw mom I don't want to go to dumb miko lessons." A look went across her mothers face but then her mother smiled and said. "Well you could have stopped having to take you math class. But since you don't want to will have to go back to your school and." Kagome interrupted her mother. "I get to drop math and still graduate?" Math had always been hard for Kagome. So dropping it would be a blessing for her.  
  
2 months later...  
  
"MOM! I passed I am going into the hardest level of training! I have to go to the temple to practice so I will be back late ok." "Darling that's wonderful your father will be here tonight so we will have a small party how about that?" Smiling happily Kagome squeeled. "OH MOM you're the best!" Kagome hugged and kissed her mom then ran out the door.  
  
Later that night...  
  
On the walk home from the temple Kagome felt a sense of dread. She started to run home. Then she saw and herd the sirens and the alarms. She could see and smell the smoke. She started to run faster. When she reached her house she was met with the color of Flame it hurt to be so close the enormous fire. Kagome started to scream. "MOM! MOM DAD SOUTA NOOOOOOOOO!" A bystander who had come to see the fire saw Kagome go running at. "STOP DON'T GO IN THERE IT"S DANGOROUS!" The young man ran after Kagome who was now surrounded by smoke and fire she started to collapse as she felt someone catch her all she saw was a flash of white hair.  
  
Kagome woke up at Kaede's temple. After that she spent her time there she lived there with Kaede and her other orphan child Sango who's family was killed by the mob.  
  
;;;;;; end;;;;;  
  
Kagome felt alone again. Sango visited with her. She pleaded with the doctors to let Kagome out but still they insisted on keeping her locked up. Oh how badly Kagome wanted to be outside.  
  
I said I wanna touch the earth I wanna break it in my hands  
  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground in the comfort of your arms  
  
on a pillow of blue bonnets in a blanket made of stars  
  
She had always had Sango or .. or Inu Yasha but he no longer loved her he had divorced her. He took everything from her except the temple and her parents money. Kagome then remembered how her families death had made her fall in love with that ... that dog!  
  
;;;;;;; flash back;;;;;;;  
  
"Sango its him!" Sango looked over at where Kagome's hand was pointed. There was a young man with silver hair. She noticed him staring openly at her. After that the two seemed to see each other everywhere. They started to date and then one day. Inu Yasha asked Kagome to marry him. But he had another lover. Kagome had wondered why He never had sex with her but even after the marriage she was still a virgin. But why did he need to bed her he had Kikyo. Kikyo stole Inu Yasha from her. Or Kikyo had always had him. Inu Yasha used Kagome then divorced her took all there money then left her. After he left her she lost it she stopped eating. She cut her self then she just went blank it was as if her sole was gone and all she could do was sit stare and cry. One day she left the temple then they caught her.They took her to this place that is now her prison.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;; end;;;;;;;;;  
  
But today was different. Kagome felt a change. Kagome wanted to live she wanted to love and she wanted revenge. On who ever set that fire and on Inu - Yasha. Kagome found out it was not an accident because the fire could not be put out it burned until the house and everyone in it was gone. So Kagome decided that she was going to get better that she was gong to get stronger and who ever crossed her path was going to pay. They were going to pay dearly. But first she needed to get out the she was going to train and get stronger. But she need to help she need to be saved from this prison.  
  
Oh it sounds good to me  
  
I said  
  
Cowboy take me away fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free oh I pray closer to heaven above and closer to you  
  
Closer to you.  
  
Kagome wrote a letter to Sango pleading for her help. She told Sango of her plan. One day later she got a letter saying.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I am so happy to hear from you! I knew you hadn't lost it. Darling you have only Lost a year of training You can get it all back. And dot worry I have this handle. I will be at the hospital tomorrow to pick you up!  
  
LOVE YOU BEST FRIEND  
  
Sango  
  
The next day Kagome was waiting for her friend to come it was almost twelve o clock and then she her the pit pat pit pat of her nurse shoes. "Deary some one is here to see you come with me I will take you to see them." Them what did this foolish women mean them?!  
  
Kagome understood when she saw Sango and then she saw him! At first she thought it was Inu _Yasha but it wasn't. This man was much more handsome and strong and he didn't look so much like a boy as Inu- Yasha did. He was looking at the women at the desk with an emotionless mask. Kagome wondered what he looked like when he smiled.  
  
I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall  
  
I wanna look at the horizon, and not see a building standing tall  
  
I wanna be the only one, for miles and miles  
  
except for maybe you, and your simple smile  
  
He turend to her and said. "Your things are in the car. Lets go Sango we don't need to be here any more." With that they turned to leave when a doctor started to scream. "NO you cant take HER! She needs to be here she is not safe out in the outside world. YOU CaNT TAKE HER!" Sesshomaru turned and appeared with inhuman speed holding the doctor in the air he said coldly. "I can and I will!' With that she was finaly free to leave her prison.  
  
Kagome smiled when the sun hit Kagome's face she squinted but the warmth of the sun felt so wonderful to Kagome. Sango was happy to see her best friend looking happy again. Kagome was expecting Sango to explain when they got in the car. The car turned out to be a limo. They all got in Sesshomarus servant held the door open for them and closed it for them. When they got in the car Sango did just as Kagome thought she would. "Well Kagome this is Sesshomaru. He is the owner of Demon tech. His family is also the leaders of the mob that rivals the one that killed my family. I have become a staff member for both things. I told Sesshomaru about you and what had happened to you." At the sound of his deep voice Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as he spoke . "I am sorry about the pain my brother caused." That caught her attention. She could barley reply. "He's your. brother!?" Her face paled entirely. Seeing this he said. "I hate my half brother. Miss I will help you gain back what you lost by a ten fold. You will make Inu- Yasha look like a peasant. I can not hurt Inu - Yasha because my father made me promise not to but I can help others hurt him and you Miss Kagome have all the right in the world to hurt my brother."  
  
This made Kagome smile so some one has come and saved her.  
  
oh it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
Kagome started to get a better look at Sesshomaru. He had hair like Inu -Yasha but his was more silvery. His eyes were a brilliant gold. He might have been whereing an Armani suit but you could tell he was muscled. He had Two stripes on his cheek and his ear's were so much more cute than Inu- Yasha.  
  
They arrived at the house well if that what you could call it. Is was more like a castle. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and said. " You will be living with me you can go out side my training ground, library, kitchen, and temple are all open to you Jaken take Miss. Kagome to her room."  
  
Sango had gone to her room. Sesshomaru was in deep thought about this girl no woman who was like a fallen angel. She was beautiful. Sesshomaru knew she would never even think about him for he was related to that bastard who hurt her. Sesshomaru rembered when he first met her it was a long time ago.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;flash back ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; He had walking with his half brother and they saw a girl and two boys fighting.  
  
"Hey Sesh look its some girls from that public school by our hose." Sesshomaru didn't care to look but Inu- Yasha just said wow. The two girls had just smaked one of the young boys. The young girl was beautiful she was human for sure but she looked like a goddess. They found out from the two boys who the girls beat them were Kagome and Sango. Kagome had hurt them because they had been trying to drown a kitten.  
  
After that Sesshomaru practically stalked the girl. He found out that she would someday become a class platinum miko. There had not been a platinum miko in 1000 years. She was interesting and beautiful. Then one day when he found out where she lived he went to her house. But when he got there he saw the fire. He was so scared then he saw Kagome trying to go after her family. Sesshomaru scared for her ran in and saved her right in the nick of time. But then she started to go out with his brother. She even married him.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;end;;;;;;;;;  
  
But now Sesshomaru would work to get her to like him if not love him. Sesshomaru herd a scream from Kagome's room used his demon powers to get there in seconds. When he got there he saw Kagome with a scared blank expression staring at the fire and crying. He did the first thing hat came to min. He picked her up led her to the living room and held her in his arms stroking her hair.  
  
Then Kagome got a hold of her self but she was to content to move but then she realized. It was Sesshomaru who saved her from the fire not Inu -Yasha. From then on she not only vowed revenge but she also vowed to try to make Sesshomaru love her.  
  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
  
oh it sounds so good to me,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
closer to you, closer to you, cowboy take me away, closer to you  
  
Musegurl~ well? What do you think? Is it worth writing more chappies? Plz review! 


	2. hello!

Chapter 2 Hello!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Inu-Yasha , or the song.  
  
Warning~ none  
  
Thanks ~  
  
Sunstar- thank you, ok platinum is a level of the miko, like in karate they have like brown belt and stuff well this is like above black belt. I am bad at explanations sorry.  
  
Moonlightning~ thank you very much ^-^  
  
Stary angel~ Thank you for writing a review ^-^  
  
neko girl ~ thanks that's really nice .  
  
Kinyta~ thank you!!  
  
animeotaku ~ thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~  
  
There were sounds of breathy moans and sheets moving. When suddenly a phone started ringing a very upset dog demon got up and answered it. "Do you know what time it is?" A very meek sounding voice came on the phone. "Lord Inu- Yasha, I am sorry to wake you at this hour but something has happened. The girl has left. Your brother left with her this afternoon. I tried to stop them but........... he was very forceful about taking her away.  
  
This made Inu Yasha jump out of bed. "What do you mean my brother took her away?! How did he find her? Dr. Hanjo we must get her back, by any means necessary. Do you know how important she is? Or how powerful she is she is probably after my head. Look I am going to go back to bed there will be a conference in the morning." With that Inu- Yasha slammed the phone back in place. He walked back to his bed and lied down. To pale white arms wrapped around him and he felt two wet lips press to his ear.  
  
"What's wrong darling?" Pushing the women on her back Inu- Yasha straddled her and stared to kiss and nip at her neck. Then he kissed her on the lips and whispered back. "Kagome got free." Upon hearing those words the woman pushed Inu-Yasha off her and she jumped out of the bed and started to yell. "WHAT?! Why you.. I can't believe this. You promised that she would stay locked up. This ruins everything you know! We worked so hard on this and your incompetent workers can't even make sure that, that little goody goody stays locked up? Well this is it I am leaving. Call me when you have her back!" Inu- Yasha got up and ran after the women yelling. "No Kikyo no please don't leave, please I will do anything!" Kikyo turned and said. "When you get her back I will come back not a minute before!" Kikyo slammed the door shut and left a now sad, angry, and still erect dog demon.  
  
Sango walked up to Kagome's bedroom door and knocked. "Kagome are you awake is Mr. Sesshomaru in there? Time for breakfast were all waiting for you!"  
  
Two drowsy people woke up at the sound. Sesshomaru with two legs totally asleep, and Kagome with a back ache from falling asleep in such a wired position. Sesshomaru smiled and chuckled when he saw a blush spread across Kagome's face. Sesshomaru spoke for Kagome and answered Sango. "Don't worry Sango I came here to wake Kagome up don't worry."  
  
Sango decided not to argue with her boss and just walked down to the dining hall to tell everyone that the two would be down soon.  
  
Sesshomaru looked Kagome up and down and decided that she was not presentable. He got up went to Kagome's closet and picked out a deep blue kimono that had silver flowers embroidered on it. He took the Kimono out and gave it to Kagome and told her to put it on.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Once the door was shut she quickly changed. She went over the bathroom door. She opened the door to see Sesshomaru struggling with his hair. Chuckling she went over to him took the brush and started to brush and comb his hair. After she was done he did the same to her. She had not had a hair cut in years so her hair was even longer than his. Buy the time Sesshomaru dubbed them presentable twenty minutes had passed.  
  
When they got too the dining hall they were faced with twelve unhappy faces. The faces changed to faces of surprise when Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru. A young boy that looked like a fox spoke up. "Hey sessy- sama who is the pretty lady?" Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru answered. "Shippo this is Kagome she is going to be staying here for a long time so why don't we all introduce our selves. Oh and we can all start eating. Why don't we start with you Shippo and go around.  
  
Shippo stood up, hugged Kagome and said. "HI there my name is Shippo I am a fox demon. I am going to spy for Sessy- Sama when I am older." With that the young fox sat down as a monk stood up and walked to Kagome kisses her hand and said. "My name is Mirku, I am a monk and I am apart of his protection group. When the monk sat down a rather large raccoon got up and shook her hand. My name is coon I work on the dirty side of this operation. The young woman that was next to coon didn't even get up she just slightly waved her hand and stated that she was in charge of spying for the time being. Kagome looked at this woman looked like a cat demon. The women then said that her name was Catzie. Next to Catzie was Sango who was shooting evil looks at Catzie and all she said was. "Kagome you already know me." Next to Sango was Kaede. When Kagome saw her Kagome got up and ran to her. "Oh Kaede I missed you so much! How are you are you feeling better?" Kaede looked up at the young girl with tears in her eyes. "Child I to missed you but I thought you hated me because I refused to go to your wedding?" Kagome just looked at the old woman and remember how she had hated Inu- Yasha and repeatedly told Kagome to dump him. But none of that mattered now and that's what Kagome told Kaede.  
  
After Kagome got to her seat she waited for the next person to stand but looking at the next seat she saw no one sitting there. Then she felt something at her neck. Slapping her hand at the irritation she saw some bug type thing fall down onto the table. Sesshomaru picked the bug up and told Kagome to hold him in her hands when Kagome complied with the request the bug started to talk." My what wonderful blood you have such power it was yummy. Oh by the way I am Myoga ( a/n I don't have the book in front of me so I am not too sure of the spelling.) I work as counselor of operations. After Myoga sat down a very handsome fox demon walked up to Kagome. In a deep yet soft voice it spoke. "Hello I am Kinjana I am the master spy for know Shippo is my son you see." With that he raised Kagome's hand and kissed it and went back to his seat. A young teenage looking girl walked up to Kagome and started to play with her hair. "OH my what lovely hair you have and so long mmmm I just want to." She was interrupted by a look from Sesshomaru. "Well I just love your hair my name is Yura I am a fighter. Two boys got up and walked over too Kagome they looked identical they had yellow eyes and long braded hair. They both kissed her hand. "Hello we are the lightning brothers. The one wearing all blue was Ran and the one wearing all red was Han. Were both fighters just like Yura." Then the little girl next to Sesshomaru got up and gave Kagome a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I am Rin I don't have a job in Sessys group. Sessy adopted me and he is my daddy are you my new mommy?" At that everyone at the table had to stifle there laughs because Sesshomaru and Kagome became bright red.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and everyone fell silent. "Everyone I have called you all here to discuses our new plan of action. Kagome as many of you know is a platinum miko she will be our front she will make the people understand that we are not the evil group who slays families kills and blackmails others we want them to know that we are the people who fight for what is right and also we are going to show my brother who is boss!" After his speech everyone sat and ate there meals.  
  
Kagome got ready to leave the room when she felt two hand tug on her kimono. It was Rin and Shippo they both said. "Will you please play with us?" Kagome just smiled and nodded yes.  
  
Kagome's day was spent picking flowers and running around. She had so much fun and were ever she went she met up with one of the people from the table who talked to her. By the end of the day she felt happy and content but she also had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Kagome shoved bad thoughts in the back of her mind and just thought about how she was going to Snag Sesshomaru.  
  
Muse~ well what do you think? Hope you liked it. Plz review! THANK YOU! OH and I need a beta... any one want the job????????????????? 


End file.
